Pokémon Rangers: Oblivia's New Heroes!
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: When Ash, Misty and Brock go on a break to the region of Oblivia, they didn't know what they were getting themselves into... Join the gang as they become pkmn rangers! when times get bad,will Ash be able to cope with the pressure   losing someone special?
1. Ranger's DO fall from the sky

**POKéMON Rangers**

**Oblivia's New Heroes! **

READ BEFORE THE STORY! I KNOW LOTS OF PEOPLE DON'T!

I finally gave in, and decided to ask for the new Pokémon Rangers: Guardian Signs game for Christmas!

After getting SERIOUSLY involved in the game, I managed to complete it!

I'm glad I asked for it now! Just not so glad I already finished the main part of the story!

If you don't know any of the plot then I suggest you read up on it before reading this, as most of it has the same characters as the game. Since it's the "What happened after?" Story.

SPOLIERS INCLUDED! I thought I'd better say just in case someone hadn't finished it yet!

Basically, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu have decided to come for a well earned vacation, after Ash's journeys in Isshu, (I'm still calling it Isshu; I know it's got some new weird English name! But I can only remember the name Isshu for it!)

But the gang bump into a POKéMON Ranger, his name is Ben, (the boy you can play in the game!)

And are asked if they want to help out in Oblivia, since Ben's partner, Summer, (the girl character!) along with her Ukulele Pichu,

Are training, well, so they think…?

Red eyes, Blue Eyes and Purple Eyes will feature in the story; they're basically the Pincher villains!

Even Wes and Rui from POKéMON Colloseum show up, whilst the gang are busy trying to understand the concept of saving shadow POKéMON from the evil organisation, Cipher. Who are now trying to conquer Oblivia?

A rumour that the notorious SocieTEA are being born once again, this sets all of the heroes on a long, arduous and challenging adventure, which will test the boundaries of everyone's emotions, and beliefs. Including Ash and Misty's relationship, will they FINALLY realise? Who knows! Anything can happen in POKéMON Rangers! Oblivia's New Heroes!

The sun was shining brightly in the region of Oblivia, life was peaceful here. Often, the islands and their landmarks attracted tourists from far and wide. Places such as Almia, Orre, Isshu, even as far as Sinnoh.

But also travelling to enjoy and sightsee the wonders of the Oblivia region, three heroes from the far away region of Kanto.

"Are, we nearly, T-there… Y-yet?" A dark skinned teenage boy groaned, leaning over the side of the Great Union. Until recently, the massive wooden ship had been used exclusively by POKéMON Rangers, but since the "Hero" happenings, around four months ago, it was open to the public, and was used for travelling.

"Almost Brock!" A redheaded, pale skinned girl with shockingly aqua blue eyes giggled, watching as Brock's face turned green every time the Union swayed.

"PIKA!" A small rodent-like POKéMON hopped onto the railings of the great ship and watched the Luvdisc and Horsea swimming beside the boat.

"Hey! You can see Tilikule Island from here!" The girl cheered, leaning over Pikachu, straining to make out all the POKéMON on the island.

"N-No, More…" Brock moaned, sinking against the railings, his hands fixed on his stomach.

"Hey! Brock! Misty! Guess what I found? A free buffet!" A boy no taller than the other two came running up to them, his hands containing three hotdogs, burgers, and coca colas.

Misty raised her eyebrows at the raven-haired boy, who was desperately trying to balance the food in one hand, whilst clamping the other one on his rustic red POKéMON League baseball cap, as the breeze continued to try to blow it into the sea.

"I'll help you there Ash!" Misty laughed, grabbing a hotdog and coca cola for herself and Brock, and taking the sachets of ketchup over to the electric mouse, Pikachu immediately began tucking into the red substance.

As Ash, Misty, Pikachu and the "Not-So-Hungry" Brock chatted, the island of Renbow began to grow closer.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY…

"Not so fast Redeyes! You're not gonna get away this time!" A "mature" looking boy wearing a yellow scarf and red goggles began picking up speed, gaining air on the ZZ Flyer with his Staraptor.

"Take this Ranger!" The Red-eyed villain laughed, and he began shooting a series of pink and green orbs at the boy and his bird.

Suddenly, as the Ranger began to take evasive action, a plasma orb from the cannon struck Staraptor, sending the bird and its partner, plummeting down through the clouds at a high speed.

"Staraptor! Watch out!" The boy shouted, clinging to the bird as they continued to skydive at a dangerous speed.

Just as the pair were about to be sent hurtling into the oceans, the Union travelled through the space in which they were to fall.

ON THE UNION…

"Hey! I wonder if we'll meet any POKéMON Rangers!" Misty's eyes sparkled, sending her into a romantic daydream.

Ash sighed at his female companion's fantasies of meeting a hot boy Ranger…

Ash laughed as Misty glared at him.

"Misty, I'm sure we'll meet a ranger as soon as one drops out of the sky!"

"**CRASH!"**

Dust covered the area, as it finally cleared; Ash wished he'd had thought about irony before that last comment…

Lead flat on the decking, was a POKéMON ranger.

By his side, lay a shattered looking Staraptor.

"OMIGOD! ARE YOU OKAY!" Misty gasped concerned.

Brock tried to pull him to his feet, but the boy was unconscious.

"ASH!"

Ash shook his head, snapping out of his daze.

"What!"

"Don't just stand there! Help us!" Misty yelled furiously, her caramel coloured bangs sticking to her forehead in the heat.

As Ash grabbed the Ranger under one arm, whilst Misty did the same with his other arm, Brock went to find Captain Murph, who happened to also be a ranger himself.

Ash struggled to hold the boy up, as he watched Pikachu fetch a super potion from Ash's bag for the fallen bird.

As the Union hit shore, Ash and the gang carried the ranger and bird ashore.

Ash ran over to the only house in sight, and knocked furiously.

As the door opened, it revealed a discipline looking old man, wearing a hideous Hawaiian shirt, like the ones Professor Oak sometimes wore.

LATER ON…

"So, what happened to him?" The green haired assistant cried, lying the ranger down on the sofa, whilst making up wild negative stories one after another.

"Nick! There you go again!" The old man shouted at the green haired boy, then turned to the gang.

"I'm Booker, a boat builder, and this 'ere is my story-loving and imaginative assistant Nick." Booker smiled, shaking Brock's hand.

"I'm Brock, good to meet you!"

"I'm Misty! Pleased to meetcha!" the bubbly redheaded teenager posed.

"And I'm Ash. I'm a POKéMON trainer, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Booker shook Ash's hand.

As Pikachu waved at the two new humans, five Pichu appeared, smiling and giggling.

Hopping off of Ash's head, Pikachu began to greet his unevolved forms.

"Are these all your Pichu Booker?" Misty asked, kneeling so she could pet one.

"Yup, Me'n Nick rescued ém from Dulce Island before the place got destroyed." Booker explained.

Misty and Pikachu continued to make a fuss of the tiny excited static mice, whilst Ash and Brock were told about Dulce Island's destruction, four months ago...

Whilst everyone was fully occupied, the ranger began to stir.

"W-where, am I?" The chestnut haired boy rubbed his head in pain.

At the sound, everyone wandered over to the now conscious ranger.

"You fell from the sky onto the Union, so these three kids brought ya' ashore." Booker stated, grinning at the boy.

The ranger's Belgian coloured eyes scanned between Ash, Pikachu and Brock, before they finally landed on Misty.

"I'm Ben! What's your name my red-headed cutie!" Ben squealed, grabbing Misty's hand.

"Uh, I-I'm… Misty…"

"Ah! Misty! Such a pretty name for someone so beautiful!" Ben held Misty's hand harder.

However, even after Misty's many years of turning down admirers and pulling Brock away from now disturbed girls with his creepy flirting, she was left silent as this completely gorgeous ranger continued to hit on her, BIG TIME.

Ash, however, wasn't having any of it.

His russet orbs darkened with jealousy, Pikachu sensed his trainer's change in mood, and hopped onto the table beside him.

Ash coughed loudly, "I'm Ash, I'm a POKéMON Trainer, and this." Ash pointed irritably at his loyal mouse. "Is Pikachu."

Ben's gaze met Ash, then Pikachu; he then looked back to Misty.

The boy backed away from Misty as he caught Ash's apparent scowl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be so surprised someone as stunning as yourself would have a POKéMON trainer for a boyfriend like him!" Ben blurted to Misty, pointing at Ash frantically.

Ash and Misty's eyes widened.

Their mouth dropped open like Magikarp.

And the pair's cheeks turned a bright shade of magenta…

After that, a series of "Uh, um, ah, we're not, she's/he's not, my Girlfriend/Boyfriend" were rehearsed.

This was followed by Brock rolling his non-existent eyes continuously, Booker laughing, Ben teasing and Nick making up highly romantic stories.

Later on, the group sat down for a well deserved lunch, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Booker one side, Nick, Ash and Ben and the Pichu the other.

Pikachu shared out portions of Pokéchow with ketchup to the Pichu, who were sent hyper the moment the red liquid touched their mouths.

"So, Lemme' get this straight. You really REAAAALLLLY Like-like Misty? But you're too torchic to tell her?" Ben whispered into Ash's ear. Ash nodded slowly, his eyes darting between Ben and Misty.

"So, Why not just tell her?" Nick asked, chomping on his lettuce.

"Well, I, It's not that easy…" Ash began.

"Hey Ash! D'know Booker once built that boat the Union!" Misty exclaimed, the grin plastered on her face making Ash shuffle and blush uncontrollably.

Ben and Nick stifled their giggles as they watched Ash proceed to become more uncomftable under Misty's "loving" gaze…

"So, Ben, how'd you end up crashing?" Booker asked, feeding the closest Pichu some pasta.

Ben flinched slightly, remembering the incident.

"Well, I was chasing Redeyes, and he began shooting his plasma cannon again, Staraptor got hit and well, we crashed." Ben finished, stuffing some of his spaghetti into his mouth.

Booker slammed his fist forcefully on the oak table, startling everyone.

"Grr! That Redeyes! Did you happen to see Summer?" he asked, sitting back down.

"No, she's training on Tilikule Island with Latias and Ukulele Pichu." Ben replied, his cheeks growing pink.

"Whose Summer?" Ash asked confused with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Not the season you dolt!" Misty teased, sticking her tongue out as him.

Ash thought about doing the same, but then remembered his mouthful of spaghetti, and decided not.

"Summer's the other ranger in Oblivia, she and myself are partners and we come to Oblivia together." Ben explained, Ash swore he saw a faint blush appear whenever he talked about this mystery "Summer".

"Yeah but Ben's too torchic to tell Summer that he's had a MASSIVE crush on her since they met in the Ranger's Academy! Hey! At least you and Ash have the same problems Ben!" Nick laughed, watching as Ben and Ash simultaneously turned as red as Charmeleon.

"Do NOT NICK!" The pair lunged at Nick, covering his mouth and trying to look discreet about it.

Misty raised her eyebrows at Ash, who suddenly then found his shoes VERY interesting…

"So, what brings you three to the island?" Booker inquired, feeding a Pichu some more pasta…

Ash answered, "Well, I've just come back from the Isshu region, and I thought I'd meet up with my two best friends, for a vacation!" Ash smiled.

"I see, well, If you'd like, you could help Ben manage Oblivia for a while, I believe your all trainers?" Booker asked.

"Actually, I'm a former gym leader and POKéMON breeder." Brock spoke.

"And I'm the gym leader of one of the most well-known gyms in Kanto!" Misty stated proudly, producing a cascade badge from her pocket.

"Really? What sort've Gym?" Booker inquired, interested.

"Water, Cerulean City, it's quite a busy place, but that means I get lots of challengers!" Misty explained happily.

"Well, You've all got pretty powerful sounding POKéMON so you're hired!" Ben cheered.

"But, you'll need to only use one of your POKéMON as your partner." Nick stated, glancing at Pikachu and the Pichu.

"I think Rand has some spare uniform at his house, why don't you take them to Rand's house Ben? I'm sure Nema will be more tan pleased to look after the rest of your POKéMON!" Booker said heartily.

"Okay! We're off then!" Ben waved as Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu followed the excited ranger through Cocona Village.

Eventually, they reached a middle sized house in a clearing with an amazing sea view.

"So, you need ranger outfits? I think I'll need to take your measurements" Nema winked at Ash flirtatiously, and wrapped a tape measure round his waist, this caused Misty to scowl.

"Here ya go!" She cried, handing the trainer, gym leader and former gym leader slash… Let's just call them trainers!

She handed them some gear and a capture styler.

Ash stepped out, wearing a pair of royal blue trousers, a white t-shirt, a small red waistcoat with semi sleeves, and the infamous yellow kerchief around his neck and a pair of red goggles which rested on his forehead with his ever present hat propped on top of his messy raven coloured hair.

Brock wore the same, but his kit looked a little on the small side compared to Ash's who fitted perfectly.

"We're Triplets!" Ben laughed, looking at the other twos uniform matching his own.

As Ben, Brock, Ash and Nema all chatted, Misty FINALLY finished getting changed.

"H-hey guys..." Misty squeaked, her cheeks heating up considerably as she entered the room.

Ash's jaw dropped.

Misty stood in the doorway; she wore the girl's version of the uniform, which must've been invented by a pervert, since the shorts were so short, they looked barely legal.

She wore what girls call "Hot-pants", which were a pale blue, a small sleeveless red waistcoat, a white tank top, blue and red sneakers, and a yellow scarf. The kit was completed by a pair of scarlet red goggles which were fixed around Misty's messy red locks.

To compliment, she had a pair of blue fingerless gloves, and her styler attached to her left arm.

"So… whaddya think?" Misty asked a still silent and gawping Ash.

"Uh, umm…" Ash began, closing his mouth quickly, "You look… GREAT!" Ash replied giving her a thumbs up like someone's gay little brother might… (no Offence MAX! LOL)

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself Ashy-Boy!" Misty teased, winking at a completely uncomftable Ash.

Enjoy? You tell me in reviews! If you have any questions or advise I will take constructive criticism, but not just mean stuff!

AAML


	2. As Painful As a Combee Sting

**POKéMON Rangers**

**Oblivia's New Heroes!**

**PART 2! It is gonna be difficult updating this so I may have to wait a while to update again! Thank you so much to my reviewers!**

_I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE FIRST PART! I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT!_

_AAML_

_P.s Pinchers are people who steal and control POKéMON against their own will, using a device that I can't remember the name of!_

_I know the summary sucks!_

_Let's begin part 2!_

I thought I'd add this to the beginning for a one off, I did it AGES ago, and I find it LOLXD

**Drew: I am NOT gay!**

**May: then stop flicking your fringe, or Harley will get you! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Paul: No may. Harley will get YOU with that awful haircut...**

**Dawn: HEY! I thought I did quite well!**

**Paul: you cut it? No wonder she looks like a Spearow...**

**DAWN/May: HEY! GET HIM!**

***Dawn and May chase Paul***

**Brock: hey! Ash! Misty! where are you!**

***Brock turns corner, only to screech and run away.***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Ash? Misty? come out right now!**

**Ash/Misty: *come out very red***

**Me: what were you doing!**

**Brock: *grabs me* they were... MAKING OUT!**

**Ash/Misty: were not!**

**Gary/Me: WERE TOO!**

**after 5 mins of this I get fed up...**

**Me: whatever! Lets go Gary! *grab Gary and heads round corner for a smooch...***

***Pikachu, covered in ketchup enters...***

**Ash: Pikachu!**

**Meowth: Meowth! Dat's right!**

"First lesson, how to capture POKéMON using your capture stylers."

Ben whispered, whilst crawling army style through the foliage in Teakwood Forest.

Suddenly, something caught Misty's eyes, she immediately squeaked as quietly as possible, "There! I see a POKéMON!" Before pointing in the direction of the creature.

Ash, Ben and Brock followed Misty's finger, till they too, spotted the POKéMON, shovelling leaves with its antenna.

It was quite small, was a red and black colour, and its two antenna danced happily as it went about its work.

"It's a Kricketot!" Brock whispered hoarsely.

Ash began to snigger uncontrollably as he thought about Misty's fear for such creepy crawlies…

Just as Ash began to feel evil laughing at her like that, and thought he'd break it to her, Ash opened his mouth, "Misty…" he began, before he was abruptly shut up again, as Ben shoved his head straight into the middle of a spiky bush. As Ash was about to protest. Ben kicked him lightly.

"Shhh! It'll hear you!" Ben half whispered, half shouted.

Misty and Brock were intrigued to see what happened next to Kricketot, that they forgot about poor Ash, and continued to watch Ben instead.

Ash pulled himself up, rubbing his abused head and yanking bit of twig from his hair violently.

Then, Ash felt the bush rustle; sticking his head back in the hedge, like a complete dumbass, Ash received the surprise of his life.

"YOWWWWCH!" He yelled, tumbling and stumbling into the open, surprising the Kricketot, who ran away in terror.

"AAAASHHH! You RUINED it!" Misty whined, watching as Ash continued to ignore her and back away from the hedge on his hands and knees.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Brock asked, a little more caringly than when Misty had had her attempt.

Ben watched intrigued as Pikachu stood by the hedge, its cheeks sparking cautiously. The small rodent never took its eyes off of the hedge.

"It'll hear you!" Ash winced, trying to put as much distance between him and that plant as possible, whilst rubbing what looked awfully like an inflamed cheek.

Without warning, Pikachu thunder shocked the bush with such force; everyone had to cover their eyes.

Misty's instincts told her to grab the closest object to her, which just to happened to be Ash…

Clinging onto him for dear life, Ash was disappointed when she let go of him the moment the electric light faded, slightly red in the face, she tried to redeem her pride by creeping towards the hedge slowly.

Then, out popped a yellow POKe'MON; the creature looked like three honey chambers stuck together with a pair of clear wings.

"Wow! It's a Combee!" Ben gasped, edging slightly towards the creature, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Aww! It's so cute!"

Ash and Brock both looked confused at Misty.

Misty was petting the POKe'MON on the head, and the creature seemed to be enjoying Misty's fuss.

"What type of POKe'MON IS a Combee, Ben?" Brock asked, he couldn't WAIT for the Ranger's answer…

Ben looked wisely at Brock, then at Ash, then to Misty.

"Well, it's hard to tell because I don't really see Combee very often at all in Oblivia, but, I think, they're BUG POKe'MON!" Ben explained, watching Misty pet the bee.

However, Misty's eyes grew to the size of a Psyduck's and she snatched her hand back hastily as the words "BUG POKe'MON" rang in her ears.

The sudden action of Misty startled the Combee, which meant, it also got ANGRY. Ash was sat quietly, holding his cheek like he was cradling a baby, which of course, made him a PRIME target for the Bug type.

As Combee rushed towards Ash, buzzing angrily, It grew closer. But Pikachu got there first.

"CHHHHUUUUUU!" The loyal mouse chirped, sending a strong discharge of static electricity flying towards the bug. It hit Combee. But it also hit Ash…

Before the Combee could respond, Ben leapt forwards, accidentally kicking Ash in the groin as he did so.

Ash wailed in pain but everybody ignored him as Ben pulled out his Capture Styler, and yelled "Capture ON!"

He began circling the tired bug with his styler until the bee stopped attacking, and stayed still, it awaited Ben's request.

"Capture, Complete." Ben smiled, smirking at a 'shocked' Ash, who was still twitching like he was having an epileptic fit from Pikachu's Thunderbolt Attack.

"So, that's why you made such a fuss Ash! Anyone would've thought that you and Misty had swapped personalities when it comes to hating bugs!" Brock chuckled, Ben joining in.

Ash just glared. So did Misty.

"I don't hate bugs. I just hate Combees…" Ash growled.

"I didn't KNOW that thing was a bug!" Misty yelled, her voice reverberating throughout the forest.

Ash just cradled his left cheek as they began to walk through the forest again, Combee in tow behind Ben.

As the ranger turned to talk he noticed, Ash. The young trainer was still at the back of the group, and was holding his cheek painfully.

"Hurry up Ash! We're gonna be here ALL DAY!" Misty complained, kicking some dust with her shoes.

Ash just grunted as a response, and carried on nursing his cheek.

Ben noticed Ash's response, and walked over to the boy.

"Did that Combee get you?" Ben asked, concerned about the well-being of one of his new recruits and accomplices.

Ash just plainly nodded, clutching his cheek tightly as he did.

"Lemme see…" Ben said quietly, while Ash allowed the Ranger to lift his hand off of his face and take a look.

"I-I'm fine, really, it's just a scrape…" Ash insisted, trying to redeem what was left of his manly pride if there was any or had been in the first place after being shocked by his own POKe'MON, attacked by a bee, and kicked in the crotch by a Ranger.

"A scrape? That's definitely a Combee sting…" Ben said incredulously, taking another quick look at the wound.

It was swelling profoundly, like a Qwilfish and was a pinkie-red colour. It looked extremely painful…

"Wait… Ash got STUNG!" Misty yelped, immediately crawling over to Ash, who was resided on the grass next to Ben and lifted his hand up, to inspect the injury.

"I-It's fine Misty, really…" Ash began, before he shut up as Misty gave him the famous look that said, _"Don't you dare give me that crap Ash Ketchum…"_After the LOOK Ash shut up and gulped profoundly.

"Does it hurt?" Misty asked, calmly putting her other arm around Ash's shoulder.

Of course, Misty didn't know it but that was the very action that made Ash even _WORSE_.

"A bit… I guess…" However, when Ben went to prod it, Ash squeaked like a Pichu and leapt into Misty's arms.

"Uh… A lot." He whispered hoarsely.

Misty gazed at his cheek apologetically; it was still swelling, immensely.

"Let's get you back to Nema's; we'll be able to sort it out there." Ben explained, helping Ash up shakily to his feet.

Misty walked alongside Ash all the way home. Ash liked that.

LATER ON….

"OUCH! That is a nasty Combee sting!" Nema winced, prodding the puffed up skin.

Ash struggled to keep still and not wail as Nema poked it, time after time again, but Misty sighed and sat beside him on the chair, and held his hand tightly.

Although the blush that arise on Ash's face therefore covered his Combee sting, Misty got closer, until Ash was forced to lie down on a bed, with Misty stroking his forehead and supposedly 'checking his temperature' …

After Misty had checked, Brock checked too.

"Whoa! Why are you so hot Ash?" Brock asked, before whispering to him, "Is it Misty?" He smirked, before Ash asked Misty if her trusty magic mallet was to hand.

After Brock had been severely punished by erm, let's say… A form of Malleting, Nema came back, an ice cold wet towel in hand.

Ash held it on the swelling and it began to go down.

"I have a feeling that the stinger is still in there." Nema murmured, almost making Ash fall over.

"Well, it'll come out… Won't it?" Misty panicked, watching as Ash gave her a weak smile.

"Not unless we get it out quickly. I think Doctor Emmett would be best for this." Nema advised, "He's in Tilt Village, it's not too far by Bird POKe'MON."

TO BE CONTINUED….

REVIEW! AAML


End file.
